a Jinchūriki's life rewritten version
by mr grimjaw
Summary: what happens when Danzo becomes fifth Hokage and he decides to use the leafs two Jinchuriki as weapons and gives them to the Hyūga and Uchiha as slaves ? read to find out in this rewritten/revamped version
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I don't own Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto he make the money I do not make the money or own Naruto he does.

Chapter1

New Hokage

It was a beautiful and peaceful day in the village hidden in The Leafs everybody was just going by their daily lives.

There was a crowed in the streets there was a young women with pink hair and pale creamy skin with jade green eyes wearing a red t-shirt written on it come get me with yellow sort's sorts on.

She was grocery shopping for some grocery's she then went back to her little 1 bed room apartment and stacked up then she went on the couch to rest then she got a book out to read.

{Across the leaf}

A young man was eating roman at his favorite restaurant in town.

"Naruto how is your Raman?" Asked Ayame with a smile as she looked at Naruto with a smile, she always loved when he came over to see her and her father.

"It's great Ayame nothing beat your Raman." Naruto said as he smiled

"You welcome Naruto." Naruto then got done paid for his bill and went on his new mission to the land of frost for a forbidden scroll so it can be stored in the other forbidden scroll of the leaf.

{At the Hokage tower}

The third was doing paper work he paused for a moment and started coughing he covered his mouth he noticed blood so he called an Anbu to his office.

An Anbu with a dog mask on questioned. "Are you ok Hokage?" The Hokage then told the Anbu. "I need an appointment with Tsunade at once." Sarutobi said the Anbu he left in a puff of smoke.

The third then went to the village doctor he went in the clink Tsunade called him back. "How are you Sensei?" Tsunade said with a smile on her face.

The third replied with a smile on his face as he looked up at Tsunade. "I have been better."

Tsunade then gave the third a check-up then she gave a sad expression on her face she began to tear up. "Sensei you have aversive lung cancer you have three days to live."

{Three days later}

It was a sad and cloudy day for everyone who lived village hidden in the leafs their leader the third Hokage died.

Everybody from the leaf was at the thirds burial it started to rain and everybody was crying.

[At the council meeting

The leaf council was chatting about who should be fifth Hokage. Koharu and Homura decided to choose Danzo has the fifth Hokage Danzo then gave a smile knowing what he would have to do first.

Danzo then left the meeting room to start his plan he went to his office and ordered a root Anbu to give him two files so the ROOT Anbu did what he was told.

{Two days later}

Naruto returned to the leaf and gave the forbidden scroll to a guard at the forbidden scroll tower the guard said that he will give the report to the Hokage.

Naruto then returned to his apartment he went in his home lintel he got a knock on his door. Naruto went to answer it their wear two root Anbu at his door.

Naruto just questioned the Anbu, not really sure what they wanted. "Can I help you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki you are under arrest." Was all they said as they took Naruto by the arms and put chakra cuffs on wear he could not use his chakra?

{Across the leaf at the same time}

Two Anbu knocked on a door then came the pink hired girl she was wondering what was wrong and why Anbu were at her door. "Is there something wrong?" she asked them

"Sakura Haruno you are under arrest." Sakura was a little shocked at this she couldn't help but think at why they were doing this to her. They then took Sakura in to the Hokage tower.

Naruto and Sakura both entered the office of the Fifth Hokage their Danzo greeted them. "Hello my name is Danzo and I am the Fifth Hokage." he then gave an evil smile.

"I know what you two are and what's inside of you." Sakura then began to shake uncontrollable and had fear in her eyes her eyes wear big as saucers and she had a lump stuck in her throat.

"But the third said he would keep it a secret." Sakura said she then fell on her knees crying her eyes out as Naruto went over to her.

Danzo on the other hand just smiled as he looked over at the two. "That may be so but now that he is dead we can use you like the old fool should have done from the start." Danzo then ordered his two Anbu to put Naruto and Sakura in the sealing room.

The Anbu grabbed Naruto and Sakura and punched them in the stomach Sakura blacked out very easy, but it took a couple of hit to the stomach to knock Naruto out.

They woke up in an underground place with green lights on the ground. "Ow where am I?" Naruto and Sakura said in unison. It was then both saw that they were tied up with Danzo behind them.

"Hey you bastard let us go!" Naruto yelled trying to break free from his bonds that he was in.

Danzo went through some hand seals he placed both his hands on Naruto and Sakura's necks, the two eyes shoot open in shock at the sudden jolt of pain the both felt before long the pain was getting worse. As the pain got too much for the two both let out a load scream from them trying their best

Then on their necks a mark appeared on Sakura neck was mark of a dragon with 11 tails and on Naruto neck was of a fox with nine tails.

After the first seal was put on Sakura blacked out then Danzo did the same thing again expect this seal was a mark of a lightning bolt on Naruto and Sakura's left side of their necks Naruto then yelled again in pain once more and blacked out?

A while later both Naruto and Sakura had woken up and saw that they were both in another room. "Let's test your twos powers all I need is a target." Danzo said with a smile on his face thinking on who he should use his new weapons on.

"Lord Danzo sir we found the sound village it's in between the land of lighting and land of the water." The Anbu said with a bow.

Danzo just looked at Naruto and Sakura with a smile. "Well that should be a good test for our new weapons then." Danzo said with a smirk on his face.

"I have you twos very first mission." He said to the two as he then he did a secret hand seal and the marks on their right side of their necks stared to grow and grow on Naruto and Sakura's body.

All they could do was cry in pain as they both tried to fight Danzo influence on their Bijuu both Naruto and Sakura fell on the floor they stared to transform.

Naruto eyes became slits and his teethe began to grow in to canines and his finger nails became claws the same thing with Sakura. Then Danzo ordered them to destroy the hidden sound village they both disappeared at high speeds they both ran thru the woods all the way to the sound village.

Once the duo wear at Orochimaru's hide out, they attacked their first enemy and cut them both in half blood fell to the woods floor the ground drinking up the spelt blood.

There was blood curling screams from the halls you could hear them all the way to Orochimaru's chamber he summoned his elite to handle the intrudes .

He summoned the sound five he ordered them to take the trash out so they went in to this giant room and waited for the intruders.

The giant doors wear busted off their hinges then append a boy with red slit eye and blonde reddish spike hair and a girl with pink whitish hair and yellow slits

They both charged blindly in to battle Naruto clawed at Kimimaro and Sakon and Ukon he hit all three and all three had a big gash on their shoulder blades.

Sakura roared at Jirobo and Kidomaru and at Tayuya all three got hit the impacted on Sakura's roar and all three hit the wall behind them hard.

The three got up and all five knew what they had to do so they all went to course mark level 2.

All five attacked their enemy with amazing power but Naruto and Sakura dodged their attacks and Naruto used his Biju blast bomb on Ukon Kimimaro and Sakon and they disintegrated in to dust.

Sakura blew intense fire from her moth and it hit her enemy's and they burnt in to a crisp with a sick grin forming on her face enjoying the fun.

Then they charged in to Orochimaru's chambers and he looked amused he knew his elite could not win ageist two jinchurikis. He then spit out his sword and hit Naruto in shoulder Sakura clawed at him he dodged Sakura's attack and hit her in the head with his fist. They both wear getting more mad at this and soon the two they felt an sharp pain from their neck's again they both feel on the ground yelling in pain again. "AHHH please not again it hurts!" They screamed in unity then one tails came out of both of them and Naruto grabbed Orochimaru blade and swung him to his claw but Orochimaru spit out of his body and was headed to the door but Sakura emitted her charka arm and grabbed him by the throat and Naruto jumped up in the air and gutted him like a fish his guts was all over the ground.

After their mission was done both returned to the leaf each just looked at each other but they didn't care about the death as the demons inside them enjoyed the fun.

Danzo then relived them of their Biju forms then they both came back to their senses Danzo then called two Anbu to take them away.

One Anbu punched Sakura in her gut and she hurled up blood on the floor she fell unconscious then Naruto got hit with a lighting Jutsu and black out to.

Sakura woke up in a huge house so she took a guess at it and say it's either the Hyuga or the Uchiha compound main houses.

Sakura looked around it look very nice and then on the bed side she found a note and picked it up and read it.

{Note} to

Slave Sakura Haruno.

It said rule 1 Jinchurikis slaves are forbidden to fall in love.

Rule 2 Jinchuriki slaves must obey their masters/mistress or Danzo.

And rule 3 Jinchuriki slaves are not allowed to leave the leaf.

Rule 4 Jinchuriki slaves are not allowed to talk with their Bijuu

Rule 5 Jinchuriki slaves are not allowed to tap in their bijous power.

{End of note}

"H Hello" Sakura heard a voice she jumped then she saw a girl with pale skin and dark blue hair with white eyes her name was Hinata Hyuuga she then entered. "Hello mistress." Sakura said with a said smile.

Naruto then woke up in a big house to and found the same note that Sakura had read then he got up and went down stairs.

He went in to the dining room and he saw Sasuke. "Hey buddy!" Naruto stated then Sasuke used the secret hand seal and the lighting curse mark grew on Naruto's body he yelled in pain "AHHH" he then fell on his knees.

"WHAT DO YOU CALL ME SLAVE!" Naruto just looked up at Sasuke. "Sorry master." Sasuke then relished the seal.

Naruto got back up and apologies to his new master Sasuke then tell Naruto" I want you to clean this house I am having my girlfriend over later".

Yes master Naruto replied Naruto then cleaned the Uchiha house.

[Hours later}

Hinata came to Sasuke's house Sasuke was out waiting when Hinata ran towards him and they kissed both Sasuke and Hinata told both their slaves to wait outside.

So Naruto stared at the girl with pink hair she was wearing a brown cloth over her Breasts and a brown skirt over her legs showing off her legs.

Then the pink haired girl looked at the blonde young man he had a cloth t-shirt with cloth pants.

The blonde then spoke. "Hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki." then the pinkie stared at Naruto and smiled at him a little

"Hi my name is Sakura Haruno." She said with a light smiled as she looked at Naruto's blue eyes.

"I was a civilian of the leaf ." Sakura said with a smile

Naruto just looked over at Sakura and nodded. "I was a Ninja ."

Naruto and Sakura got a funny feeling inside their bodies then Hinata came out told Sakura it's time to go.

Naruto looked at Sakura butt swaying back and forth she knew she just did that to give him a show then Naruto got a nose bleed from it Sakura then turned her head around and gave Naruto a sedative smile and a come get me look in her eyes and on her face.

Then Sasuke came out and questioned Naruto nose bleed then Naruto got up and got a bath.

{Later on that night}

Sakura served the Hyuga clans dinner Sakura was nice polite and obedient she said yes master no master yes mistress and no mistress she was playing it smart in to obeying.

Then after diner Sakura was taken to the stables and was given a stack of hey to sleep on.

Sakura was lead to the stables it smelt like horse waste and she gagged but keep it down she didn't want to get punished by my master.

Her master left and lay down on the hay it was very uncomfortable and tossed and turned for a bit then I began to cry. "My parents didn't want this for me." then I cried myself to sleep.

A/N end of chapter one I hope you liked the first chapter of a jinchurkis life.

And don't forget to read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Contract of the demons

Authors note: the words that are bold are the biju talking. And warning lemon scene.

Naruto was sweeping the Uchiha mansion Intel he heard a voice **"hey kid"**"Who's there?" Naruto questioned looking around the room.

"**I am in your head "**Naruto then got pulled in his mind scape it looked like a sewer and in front of him was a huge gate **"come closer kid so I can see you better".**

Naruto went closer to the gate but not in reaching range of the nine tailed fox the fox then introduced himself **"my name is Kurama and your name kid?"**

Naruto then gulped at the crimson red eyes of the demon staring back as he began to stuttering in fear...m...My n... n... name is Naruto Uzumaki".

Then Kurama took his paw out and said **" I can take that nasty curse seal off of you and your mates neck well her biju will do it for me "**

Naruto at first hesitated to make the pack but he shook Karmas paw and then the pack was struck Naruto face turned red at the thought of Sakura being his mate.

Then he notched he was back at the Uchiha mansion he then keep cleaning he then stopped and made a note for Sakura he decrypted it so no one else could read it.

{Mean while at the hyuga manner}

Sakura was in her mind scape it was rushing water falls she could hear them then there was a gate in the middle of the water fall and in-between was water were split apart.

The dragon said **"hello girly I can help you with your cursed seal on your neck and my name **is** Jing "**

Sakura then thought for a moment then she took her hand out and Jing did the same with her foot and shook their pack was struck like Naruto and Karma's.

As Sakura left her mind Jing was snickering at her poor hosts deal she dint Know her and Nautos biju held some info back.

Sakura then heard a knock on Mistress Hinata's door she then said "enter pleas master or mistress " then Hinata shows up and give Sakura a note and leaves.

Sakura then opens it up and sees its only gibberish but she then thanks it's a code so she breaks the code.

It says {Sakura meet me at my secret hiding place on the back is a map.}

Sakura got done with her duty's and snuck to Naruto hiding place it was in the woods near it was a small lake Naruto was sating waiting for her.

Naruto gave Sakura a great big grin "hey" he said Sakura then gave him a grin in return and said "so what have you been doing?" "My duties at the Uchiha manner "Naruto stated.

Sakura then stated "you know we have broken rules 4 and 3 she stated with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Yes" Naruto replied then Naruto bent over in pain "ah" he yelled "WHATS WRONG?" Sakura asked franticly **"nothing sweetie "Kurama** said as he pounced on Sakura like a lion on its prey.

Sakura then felt a weird session from her body then Jing took over and said "**sorry girly but I need some release "**Kurama kissed Jing passingly Sakura and Naruto could feel their bijus kiss in their mind scapes.

Kurama went down to Jing's neck and began kiss licking and sucking on it she let out a morn as Sakura did in her mind she could not fight or hold it back .

Kurama went to Jing's exposed stomach and started kissing and sucking her belly all the way to her navel Jing's backed arched off the ground as did Sakuras' in her mind Sakura felt weird and pleasure at the same time.

Jink then took Kurama shirt off Naruto shirt went off in his mind scape she began licking his body Kurama moaned so did Naruto he felt weird and pleasure at the same time as Sakura did.

Kurama then took Jinks cloth bra off and began to massage Jinks breasts in a circle motion she let out a scream of desire as Sakura did in unison.

Kurama then began licking and sucking on both breast as Jing took his pants off Naruto came off to his cock was nine inches long and big.

Kurama then stated to his jailer"** I am going to use my chakra to not impregnate you mate kid" **then Jing told Sakura the same to prevent her from having kids.

Then Kurama put a finger in Jing's vagina he then put two then three Jink began to wet herself Sakura did as well Sakura also felt the fingers in her vagina .

Then Kurama put his thick long cock in Jink's vagina she yelled out in pain "ah!"

So did Sakura she yells "It hurts stop!" Kurama used his charka so did Jink Kurama went deeper and deeper in Jink.

Sakura felt every second of it as he went deeper Sakura felt more pain but then came pleaser Kurama then fired his seed with in Jink Naruto and Sakura both felt it.

Then Jink cumed after Kurama did and Sakura felt herself cum when Jing did. He then took his cock out and Jink opened her mouth and he entered his cock in her mouth and began sucking and licking like it was a lollypop Sakura could taste the salty bitter taste of the cum.

Jing then swallowed the cum and gave Sakura her body back the same with Naruto they both were tired from the sex it was the duo jinchurikis first time.

Sakura could barely crawl to the little lake to wash her moth out they both laid down on their back breathing heavy "haaaa" the duo breathed in unison.

Naruto watched as Sakura's medium sized chest go up and down then they both passed out.

{ an hour later}

The sun was still but it was three in the afternoon the jinchuriki duo woke up and Naruto then said" Sakura I am going to teach you how to become a ninja I want you to walk on the water and clime the trees without using your hands" "ok Naruto" Sakura replied.

Then they put their clothing back on and Sakura's training began she walked on trees and feel couple of time but she got better and so did her Charka control Naruto noticed she had perfect charka control.

The sun was going down and they both agreed to meet back here tomorrow after they got their duties done to their masters Sakura returned to the Hyuga manner.

Naruto fixed Sasuke's dinner and Sakura did the same with Hyuga clan then Sakura went to her pile of hay and went to sleep.

Sakura was shaking and sweating in her sleep she could hear blood curling schemes from the deaths of Jing's victim's she woke up panting heavily.

Naruto heard the same when he went to sleep with Kurama's victims' of the night he attacked the leaf blood every were body's upon body's staked Naruto woke up he then began to shiver and stayed awake all night.

Naruto and Sakura were up before dawn and started their duty's they got done and meet to train Sakura some more Naruto then was going to teach her Taijustu Naruto showed his mate the right stance to take and they began their battle Naruto threw a punch Sakura dodged and punched back he blocked .

He then swiped his feet under her Sakura fell but Naruto caught her and picked her up "thanks Naruto" she said and then locked her lips with his Naruto kissed back.

Naruto then was going to teach her ninjustu "ok take a piece of paper "Sakura dose takes a piece of paper and puts chakra in to it the paper turn to dirt and crumbles away . Naruto then stated "your element is earth never use it ageist lighting that's your elements weakness".

"Next is kenjsutu Naruto thaws two katana to Sakura she catches them she puts one and her back and the other on her right hip she then unsheathes the two blades and looks at them one had a dragon on the blade the other had a cherry blossom on the blade.

She then began swinging the blades Naruto taught her to use them in unison she then created a Justu with it she called it the fangs of the dragon.

Naruto then told her to use geinjsutu her genjstu was so strong Naruto could not break it they both noticed the sun was going down they then went to their masters homes.

Sakura went to sleep she began to sweat and mumble and turn and toss she Saw Jink standing over Naruto she then put Naruto on fire "no! Jink don't eat him!" Sakura yelled Jink then ate Naruto.

Sakura woke up with her face and body soaked in sweat huffing for air her eyes filled with fear she began to quiver in horror "t... t... the d… dream it felt so real!? She said with fear in her voice.

Naruto was having the same dream Kurama was over Sakura and he consumed her whole Naruto then said "No! Sakura!" he then woke up and thought the same thing as his cherry blossom.

The next day Naruto and Sakura meet in the same spot Sakura then questioned "what do we do about the nightmares?" Naruto replied he defeat our biju in battle" Sakura had amazement in her eyes at the thought of beating their demons.

Sakura then went up to Naruto and perused her lips and kissed Naruto with passion and then said" Naruto I have fallen for you and I love you"

Then she put a genjustu over the area they were in and Naruto said "I love you to Sakura then they both seat down and entered their min scape.

Sakura saw her biju Jing gave a wicked smile and said "hey** girly you enjoying the night mares I am giving you?" **She then laughed** "hahah"** Sakura gave a frown and replayed "your power will be mine!"

Sakura then took the seal off and Jink came out wiping her tail at Sakura then hit Sakura she then used shadow clone jutsu and began hitting Jink.

With her hits and kicks but it felt like a massage Jing gave a grin of amusement and the clawed Sakura Sakura arm was bleeding "dam!" Sakura yelled in annoyance.

Sakura then used her elemental ninjusu she used earth shadow clone justu 40

Clones and appeared and they all attacked Jink

She just put them on fire but they reformed.

Sakura then used the earth dragon justu all 40 did in the end Jink fell and chains wrapped around Jink Sakura had won.

Naruto then Saw Kurama**" kid are you ready to die!"** Naruto just gave a grim look to Kurama and said "it's time for me to be the boss".

Naruto went to remove the seal the gates disappeared and Kurama charged at Naruto. Naruto threw a kunai at Kurama it disintegrated by aura of his power.

Naruto used a rasengan and hit Kurama it did damage and he then used the shadow clone justu and used the rasengan barrage and beat Kurama.

Then chains rapped around him Naruto then left his mind.

Naruto then got up and said "Sakura we need to leave the leaf but first you need this he threw her a black cloak Sakura put it on.

"Stay here Sakura" Naruto then left to see tsunade he knocked on her door she answered "yes?".

Naruto then went in "granny I need a favorer to ask of you? " "What's your favor?" she questioned .

"can you train my girlfriend in the medical arts?" tsunade then began to cry and hugged Naruto and then Said "I am your grandmother so yes I will!"

Naruto lead his grandmother back to where they were hiding and Sakura began her medical ninjustu training.

Aouthers :note this is the end of chapter2 pless read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

Naruto and Sakura's demoniac training

Authors note Warning a minor rape scene.

A month later Naruto Sakura and Tsunade were walking in the woods they had their cloaks on walking to a nearby village they need new clothing.

"So grandma how much money do we have?" asked Naruto Tsunade then said "we have just some for new clothing and supplies "that's great" Sakura said then the trio went the closest village which was Taznaku quarters.

The trio entered the giant circle town and looked for a clothing store first the streets were lively with people.

And danger the trio didn't know there were Anbu root in the town looking for them the trio finally entered the clothing stores.

A girl with brown hair in a high ponytail and who had green eyes and tan skin with a pink shirt on and blue jean pants asked "may I help the three of you?".

It was a huge store clothing was everywhere on every rack.

The trio went their separate ways Sakura looked thou the young girls/teen girls section and found something Naruto would love she then went in and changed.

Naruto was in the teen boys section and found a black kungfu jacket with black kungfu pants and shoes he then entered the changing to try it on.

Tsunade found a white shirt and blue jacket with some sweat pants she put them on and enter in a changing stall to two root Anbu came in and asked the girl if she seen the trio on the poster she shook her head no and they left.

Then they came out and Sakura said seductively" how do I look honey bear?" Sakura had a red revealing shirt on revealing her firm stomach and some cleavage with yellow sort sorts on Naruto nose began to bleed and he had a pink tent come on his face.

Then the trio paid for their clothing and they had their cloaks on they then went to a supply store their Tsunade bought tints and stuff then the trio was heading to the gate.

They were being followed by the root Anbu the trio past a man in a red vest and had light green pants and shirt on he had long white spikey hair and had two red marks down his face he heard the voice and knew it so he saw the Anbu follow them he followed the Anbu.

The Anbu suppressed their charka so Naruto Sakura and Tsunade could not sense them the gray haired man did the same.

It was getting dark so Naruto and Sakura scouted the area and set traps then they returned to the camp the two Anbu were behind two trees waiting.

Intel one was taped on the solder "hey" Jiraiya said then he formed two rasengans then the one Anbu he taped the shoulder he jumped back to his partner.

Jiraiya then charged and yelled out "twin rasengan!" and hit the two at the same time after the impact they flew and went thru a couple of trees.

And Landed on a broken tree the chipped wood impaled them both and blood came out.

Naruto and Sakura herd the yeller and Naruto took out a kunai and Sakura her twin swords then Jiraiya said "I come in peace it's been a wile Hum princess?"

"it has Jiraiya !" Tsunade said wile grinning " grandma are we royalty?" questioned Naruto "Yes me and you are decents of the first Hokage she stated.

Then Sakura began to freak out she was holding her head she saw a flash between her love and the group with men in armor with hated looks on their faces.

"STAY WAY DONT HURT ME NO!" Sakura then ran back to Tanzaku quarters Naruto Tsunade and Jiraya followed after her but lost her in the crowed.

They looked for hours Tsunade and Jiraya left to a bar/casino wile Naruto keep searching.

He then had an idea he closed his eyes and felt Sakura's aura it was up ahead he then opened his eyes and ran.

He went around the corner and Saw his cherry blossom trembling in fear he knelt down and was going to say something Intel a blood curling scream was herd in the alley.

Then Naruto and Sakura used their demons eyes to see what was happing a guy was on top of a women he had a knife in hand and cut her clothing to ribbons Sakura then gathered herself and stepped in the dark alley.

And yelled"bastard you will die!" the guy then stood up and watched at the hot women at the entice to the ally he then gave a perverted grin and said" looks like today is my lucky day I get two bitchs in one" Sakura then took out her twin swords .

The man charged at Sakura Sakura just dogged and wall walked behind him as the man turned around the only things he saw was the symbol of the dragon and cherry blossom on her blades and she cut his head off and blood gushed everywhere.

The women had fear in her eyes "go home" Sakura said in a dark tone but deep down she still had hope for humanity.

The women then left Sakura was covered in blood and her hair was matted she then put her swords away and said to them "you did a good job Reyu and the Sakura blade" Naruto came in the ally.

And said "are you ok Sakura?" "yea I am fine but make me a promise to never say P word again it brings back bad memory's" Naruto and Sakura then went and to a bar/casino but before Sakura said "Naruto I am going to a bath house"

She then left Naruto entered the bar/casino it was big and fancy he Saw his grandmother and her friend he then said "grandma we need to go back to the camp".

Jiraiya then said"hey kido let take you grandma back she's passed out" Jiraiya then took tsunade back to the camp.

Naruto looked at the every bath house for his love.

Meanwhile with Sakura.

Sakura was getting undressed and she entered the hot water and was bathing herself when she heard a girl say "did you hear about the bloody dragon blossom?" "No" replied the other girl.

Sakura then knew that they were talking about her she finished her cleaning and got out and found Naruto they returned to camp.

Both Jinchuriki lovers went to sleep they both entered their mind scape but both beasts were their "**hey kids "**Kurama and Jing said in unison.

"**We are here to teach you two separate demonic Justu" **Kurama said then Naruto and Sakura was spilt in their own mind scapes.

With Sakura.

"**i have a justu called the demonic mind control justu it only works if the victim is unconscious here"** then a scroll came out of no were and Sakura looked thou it and remembered the hand singes for the justu.

With Naruto.

"**ok Naruto I am going to teach you the biju bomb here "** a scroll appear and Naruto read it he had to gather kurama's charka and fire it out his mouth.

They both left their mind scape and sleep all night long.

The next day

Naruto and his love got up and stretched they smelt fish over the fire "good morning love birds" Jiraiya stated the young couple seat down and began grubbing on their breakfast.

Then they went to the pond it was huge with water they both walked on it "ok Naruto said let's begin with our demonic training!" Sakura just shook her head.

Sakura charged at Naruto he dodged and gathered up Kurama's charka to his mouth and fired a ball it was black and red it was coming at a fast speed towards Sakura but she ducked.

After an hour of training they rested and Jiraiya came up to Naruto and said "I have a justu for you to learn it's called the rasengan ".

Naruto's eyes lit up "wow thanks" Jiraiya then took a water balloon and put charka in to it and the water rotation and popped.

"Here you try" Jiraiya then threw Naruto a water balloon and he began to rotate the water but it did not pop "come on!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura then got up and went to the bath house while Naruto stayed and trained.

Naruto tried for hours Intel he ran out of balloons "good job kid you finally popped all the balloons".

Naruto then went to go to Tanzaku quarters to buy rubber balls.

While Naruto was training with Sakura.

Sakura got in and bathed she felt so good and relaxed she took her time she then got up and left.

Sakura walked out and a good looking guy came by he had brown sort hair and he wore a robe with purple top and matching bottom.

He then said "hey I know you you are the bloody dragon blossom" he then pined Sakura ageist the bath house.

He then said "give me a kiss " "I can't I have a boyfriend Sakura said" he then pressed his lips on Sakura's Naruto was walking by and saw this his eyes got wide with pain and shock he then turned around and went back to the camp.

Sakura saw Naruto she then kneed the guy in his balls he yelled and bent down Sakura then ran after Naruto.

"Naruto it's not what it looked like!" Sakura yelled with tears in her eyes as she ran back to the camp.

"I don't want to hear it! Naruto roared "Naruto he forced himself on me!" Sakura then began to sob.

Naruto went to the pond to thank Tsunade came up and said "what's wrong my apprentice?" "Sakura then said in between sobs "n Naruto h he's m mad a at m me a g guy k kissed m me and n Naruto saw it".

Jiraiya went to Naruto and questioned" what's wrong?" "Sakura kissed another guy behind my back! " Naruto said Jiraiya then said" Sakura loves you she's told me and she's 100% trustworthy just let her explain".

An hour later.

Naruto went up to Sakura" I am sorry Sakura I overreacted please tell me your side of the story" "I forgive you Naruto and that guy he forced the kiss on me I did not want to hurt him.

Naruto continued his rasengan training and he mastered it in two days.

Then Naruto Sakura Tsunade and Jiraiya cleaned up the area and left "so what's the plan?" quested Jiraiya "Naruto replied simple I am going to gather all the jinchuriki and we will create our own village " .

The group walked "so where is the closest one Sakura?"Asked Jiraiya then said sand is.

The groups headed to the village hidden in sand they walked Intel they came across a destroyed village.

"Must be a war in this part of fire" said Tsunade as they entered the run down village there were broken down and burned down buildings body's every were from children to women and to men.

"Help said a man who was crawling out of the ruble Sakura's medical instincts kicked in she ran to the guy and began healing his leg.

He had a huge cut down his left leg he lost a lot of blood "how long have you been here for?" asked Sakura "three days" said the man very weakly.

"Your leg is infected "stated Sakura then he began to lose conscious he then went limp" dam! Don't you die on me!" Sakura yelled she began to cry she had lost the man.

Then thay herd yelling.

The end of chapter 3.

I hope you enjoryed chapter3 don't forget to read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4

Meeting of the seven tails Fu.

Aouthers note: scenes of torture and seduction

Naruto Sakura Tsunade and Jiraiya went over the hill and Saw two army's clash.

Their then at that moment Naruto and Sakura lost all hope in humanity.

"Let's go" Naruto said in a dark tone in his voice "I agree" said Sakura as the group headed for the waterfall county.

They walked thou a waste land Intel they entered a wooded area.

And Sakura notched a huge waterfall and decided to rest Sakura went behind some bushes and came out in her bandages and went in for a swim Naruto seat by a tree to nap wile Tsunade and Jiraiya rested by a tree.

On the cliffs were water fall ninja waiting and looking at the intruders they jumped down and surrounded Naruto's group.

Sakura got on her feet while Naruto threw her her swords she drew them and began attacking Sakura she swing and cut one guy's head off.

She then slashed at another guy but he cut her she yelled in pain"haaa" .

Naruto used a rasengan and took 20 men out then 20 more replaced him.

Tsunade used her finger and hit the ground and broke it many waterfall ninja feel to their death.

Jiraiya used "earth style mud swamp" he shouted then a huge mud puddle came under the enemy's and swallowed them whole.

One waterfall ninja used a lighting style justu and hit the water with his fist the justu hit Sakura she yelled "haaa" and then feel on top of the water it paralyzed her she then blacked out.

Then Naruto Tsunade and Jiraiya got hit with a lighting justu and they were knocked out to.

Sakura woke up in a room dark room she noticed she had cuffs and was tied to a chair "good evening sleepy head" said a voice a man with ink black eyes and and long black hair with grey pants and green shirt with ninja sandals on his feet.

Sakura gave a stubborn appearance and look in her eyes the man then said "my name is shibuki and this is my village why did you enter my village/territory for?".

Sakura did not reply "what do you want a home? A village we can give that to you" Sakura's eyes went big as saucers but her and Naruto already had a plan and she was going to stick with it.

A hour later

Torture scene starts here.

"OK I AM GETTING TIRED OF YOU REFUSEL LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE TO DO THIS THE HARD WAY!" Shibuki roared.

Shibuki then took his hand out and pressed his hand on Sakura's neck and began strangling her Sakura was gasping but this did not scare her she was immortal and she knew it.

Then he stopped and Sakura coughed and let air back in her needed lungs he strangled her again she was losing conscious and she blacked out.

Sakura woke up a couple of minutes later "get me the branding " a ninja gave a branding to Shibuki he then pressed the brand on Sakura's stomach she yelled out in pain"haaa" he then took it off.

The burn then healed "ok give her no food or water for 7days" Shibuki then left.

Sakura just seat there was going to sleep but sadly the guards keep making loud noises to keep her awake.

7days later.

Shibuki retuned and Sakura had bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep and was hungry her stomach growled.

Then Shibuki got a whip and began whipping Sakura she bit her lip as to not yell but it hurt.

He then stopped and got a tube and put it down Sakura's throat and poured food in the tube and stopped she coughed up food all over her and the floor.

End of torture scene

Shibuki then said "put her in the prison cell" two guards' ninja took her down stairs and threw her in a dark cell.

Then there was orange eyes show in the darkness Sakura eyes adjusted she saw a girl with mint spiky green hair with a clip in it and orange eyes with tan skin.

With a white sleeveless midriff shirt fishnet armor with armlets and fishnet sorts with a sort apron skirt over it.

With her headband on her right arm the girl then said "hello my name is Fu what's yours?" "Mine is Sakura Haruno and I am a jinchuriki" .

"Me too said Fu " "do You want to join me and Naruto and our friends we are going to make our own village " "yes" said Fu .

Then a guard came and slid two trays under the door it was slop Fu took it and began eating it Sakura had a disgusted expression on her face .

"ya that's what all slaves get" Fu said Sakura shook out of anger and fear she was a Slave again she hated it she gusted Naruto was the same as her she picked it up and began eating and tried to keep the horrible smelling tasting stuff down .

But after a taste she went to the toilet and hurled it up Fu then laughed"haaah I did the same but I have gotten use to the smell and taste.

A guard came and said "you the one with the pink hair come with me Shibuki wants to the see you and the blonde" Sakura got up and followed the guard.

Sakura meet Naruto in Shibuki office Shibuki gave Sakura a red shirt with a shoulder right and red pants with a rope for a belt "put this on in front of me" Shibuki order then a man came up behind the two and put cuff collars on their necks and took the cuffs off their hands.

Sakura and Naruto both gave a determined look in their eyes and they said in unison "we won't give in!" .

He then pressed a button on his desk the collars active electricity came out of the the neck cuffs and they both yelled in unison"haaa" both feel on their knees and hands.

Naruto and Sakura would not give in to this man he would not break them both finally passed out.

Sakura then woke back in her and Fu's cell "here eat you need your strength "Sakura then took her now cold slop and ate it it was better than going hungry.

With Naruto.

Naruto was in a cell alone eating his slop thanking how to get out and get his love and Fu out of being slaves if he can't use his chakra.

He then went to sleep and dreamed about his sweet love.

Shibuki just smiled behind his desk and was glad he had two new slaves to help him work.

The next day.

Guards came by Sakura and Fu's cell and opened it "time to work get up!" Sakura and Fu got up and left the cell they went to Shibuki's office their they meet Naruto .

Then Shibuki said "Naruto I want you to dig a ditch Sakura and Fu serve in the mess hall" the three slaves went to their assigned jobs.

Naruto went and began shoveling a ditch it was hot out side very hot .

With Sakura and Fu they started cooking Sakura's mouth watered Fu then said "no Sakura this is for the ninja!" Sakura then gave a pout and repliyed"fine".

It was very hot in the kitchen Sakura and Fu began to sweat while handing food to the ninjas they thanked Naruto and Sakura for their services.

When the day was over Naruto Sakura and Fu washed and went to their cells and eat their heated slop.

With Tsunade and Jiraiya.

They both were in a little apartment "its good we told him that lie right Jiraiya?"

Said Tsunade "yea" stated Jiraiya "now we need a plan to get our apprentice's and the target out.

Tsunade then went to start some tea wile Jiraiya thought how to get Naruto and Sakura out of that hell hole of a cell.

Meanwhile back with Sakura and Fu.

Sakura got an idea on how to escape "hey Fu I have an idea and I thank Shibuki will want to see me".

A guard came and said "Sakura come Shibuki wants to see you".

Sakura got up and followed the ninja to Shibuki's privet chambers Sakura went in.

" I can make your life better Sakura " Sakura then questioned "how?" she saw the keys on his belt " by you being my girlfriend ".

Sakura then got on her knees and hand then started crawling to Shibuki slowly and seductively Shibuki was getting turned on.

Sakura made it to his bed and got on top of him and then punched him and knocked him out she then took the keys and a map of the jail.

Then went to Fu's cell unlocked it and took the cuff of her neck Sakura did the same for herself guards came Sakura then used earth style earth shuriken rocks came flying and killing water fall ninja left and right.

Fu read the map to Sakura and told her were to go to the male's cell block.

Both Kunochis looked for the sunny blonde they found him in a cell unlocked it and took his cuff off his neck and went and hide in a room.

Naruto then thought on how to get out of water fall village and contact Jiraiya and tsunade.

Jiraiya and tsunade then felt Naruto and Sakura charka and Jiraiya then summoned a toad to their location.

A toad appeared in front of the trio and said" master Jiraiya sent me here get in my body" Fu and Sakura had disgusting expressions on their faces Naruto entered and then said" don't worry theirs a barrier in his stomach "

Fu and Sakura then entered the toad the toad teleported out of the village and Sakura the others got out.

Sakura went in the bushes and put her normal clothing back on.

Then Sakura stated "I know a great place we can go Demon County" Fu then said "I am glad that I am out of that hell hole".

Then Sakura and the group left for demon country they all put their cloaks on "here catch "Jiriaya said wile thawing Fu her cloak she caught it and put it on.

They left for the broader to Demon County in the shadows they were being watched by a shadowy figure a green plant looking guy with white and black face was watching the group.

He then transported back to the Akatsuki base and gave his report.

" leader pain and leader Obito we have three Jinchuriki trailering together what do we do? attack and capture them?" "no" replied both leaders "lets see what unfolds " said obito.

Aouthers note: I hope you enjoyed chapter 4. I want itleast 7 reivews.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5

Sakura's past and a new home.

Sakura and the group were nearing the boarder to demon country there was woods as far as the eyes could see.

Sakura then began to remember her memory's as a child she visited the priestess temple their she befriended the priestess daughter Shion.

"Where are we going?" Fu questioned "we are going to the Priestess temple" Sakura said.

Sakura and the group walked for a hour Intel they ran into a giant building with a big black gate with a dragon ingraved on it gate in front of the home.

With guards dressed purple pants and yellow robes with white shirts with spears Sakura walked up to the gate.

Two guards crossed their spears "who are you?" one said on the left Sakura then took out a royal crest with a circle on it out of her cloak the crest was made out off dimonds and sparkled in the sun ligght

"Oh sorry lady Haruno!" said the guards they let them in.

They took the group to Shion's living camber their they waited for the Priestess of demon county.

A girl with long light blonde hair and pale Lavender eyes with Priestess robes and crown on her head the robes were white with pink lines on the collar and shoulders.

She then had a excited and joyful look on her face and she ran and hugged Sakura "its been a long time Sakura!" she screeched with glee "it has" Sakura said.

"Wait how you can know someone this high up!" Naruto barked Sakura then gave a huff.

"I was a princess I was born from the land cherry blossoms" Sakura said with a mixture of joy and grief.

Flashback Sakura's past.

The land of cherry blossom was a beautiful place with cherry blossoms falling from the wooded forest in the middle of a giant lake laid the city hidden in cherry blossoms.

It was an enormous city there were vast building everywhere and in the back was the biggest of them all was a castile were the great and powerful Haruno clan lived.

On March 28th was a glorious day the king and queen had their first Heir it was a baby girl she had pink hair and jade green eyes the queen was holding her newly born daughter.

The thorn room was gigantic everyone from the kingdom came to wish the king and queen good prosperity to their daughter and future heiress.

"King Kizashi here is some gold from the 4th Hokage of the leaf village he would also like to wish you good graces" "tell him thanks" said king Kizashi.

The King had tan skin and dull pink hair and moustache he was in his early 20s he had a royal robes on so did his wife.

The queen had shoulder length blonde hair with a bang in the middle she has green eyes and she wears a red dress down to her legs.

Everyone was leveing the Castile then king Kizashi and queen Mibuki put their only daughter down for the night in the nursery the wall were all pink and had the family crest in the middle the floors was a brown carpet.

Five years later.

A five year old Sakura was playing with a platinum blonde Named Ino Yamanaka she was the daughter of yomo Yamanka she was a servant in waiting to Mibuki her daughter Ino was in an apprenticeship to her mother.

They were in the royal guarded playing and identifying flowers the garden was gorgeous with many different types of flowers they were everywhere.

Sakura and Ino were on the ground in the dirt just planting and picking flowers "hey Sakura what's your favorite flower?" Ino questioned "mine is the cherry blossom of course "Sakura said with enthusiasm in her voice "mine is the rose "Ino said with Romanic tone in her voice wile heat filled her cheeks.

Then Ino's and Sakura's mothers came "INO YAMANKA PUT THAT FLOWER DOWN NOW!" Ino and Sakura were covered in dirt.

Ino's mom had brown hair and chocolate brown eyes with a black maid outfit.

"Sakura that's not how princess/ future heirs are supposed to act!" Said Mibuki both mothers had anger in their eyes and harshness in their voices.

Both Mibuki and Yomo pulled their daughter's by the ear and dragged them to sear peat cleaning chambers a servant fetched Sakura's towel dress and bandages and rag.

Sakura was them placed in a big golden tube with diamond tips on the corners she had a scowl on her face and she let out a whine " lady Haruno you need to act like a lady not a tomboy" said Mu Sakura personal maid .

"and after this is violin lesson and after that is lesson on how to be more lady like"

" but I don't want to learn the violin or act all tooty footy Sakura replied".

Then put a sour expression on her face and then stuck out her Tung

"Now Lady Sakura stop acting like a spoiled brat" She put a towel around Sakura and dried her off and clothed her.

Then Sakura had a light blue dress on and she went to the violin lessons she practiced for an hour and the learned how to be a lady.

14 years later.

On march 28th It was Sakura's 14th Birth day "we Have a gift for you" Said her father Kizashi "we have you a husband his Name is Shiba hes the prince of grass country.

Sakura "was furious she ran to her bed chamber "lady Sakura Wait "yelled Ino her now servant Ino Knocked Sakura then said "go way!".

"It's me Ino" she then entered and hugged Sakura "I don't love Shiba I don't know him I don't want to know him!" Sakura shouted.

Sakura then decided to take a walk her knights came with as she walked and thought to herself what's wrong with the guards then the kingdoms people were whispering and mumbling Sakura saw this.

And then they all turned and attacked her guards were overwhelmed the attacker's shouted "die you monster!" They all were hitting at her but the guards blocked.

And one took her and jumped on a roof top and began carrying Sakura back to the castile the crowed started thawing rocks and trash at her a rock nicked her temple of her head she began to bleed .

Soon and she was returned to safely back and treated by the family doctor she was resting in her room Intel a knight entered.

He got on top of Sakura and said" you going to die your monster you killed my wife and son! But first I am going to violate you!" .

"no!" Sakura shouted as the guy was learning down to kiss her lips but a long sword then went thru his skull "thanks Joe "said Sakura.

Sakura then went to her parents they heard the news of their daughter being attacked and heard of other villages treating their Jinchuriki the same it was time to tell her the truth.

"Sakura do you remember the stroy of Jing's sealing?" asked Kizashi "i do father" said Sakura Mebuki had a sadned look on her face.

"well sweaty the courts wizerd sealed in you not a vase " said Mebuki Sakura had horror in her eyes "No" she said in a panic Ino went by her side and hugged her to comfrunt her freind the both went to her room

Kizashi had a idea he wrote a letter to the leaf and asked if they could take her Sakura just stayed in her room with Ino as company.

Three months later.

Sakura was packed and put in a carriage with five knights sounded the carriage Sakura's mother and father were in a rear carriage they left for the village hidden in the leafs.

Sakura just stared out the window looking at the beautiful woods and mountain sides Intel she saw the beautiful and peaceful leaf village.

The leaf citizens saw a huge convoy that was royalty they went all the way to the Hokage tower.

There the Haruno family meet the 3rd Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi he had a gray goatee wrinkled skin he then said "oh lord and lady Haruno I got your letter "

"Good can you make a promise that you will find a home and keep a secret that our daughter is a Jinchuriki?" Kizashi asked.

Sarutobi shook his head yes then Mibuki then asked "can you also promise to not use our daughter as a weapon?"

"I agree to those terms " then Sarutobi shook Kizashis hand .

Sakura then had a worried expression on her face "will you come and vist?" she asked her parents "we will said Mibuki.

Then they left Sakura in the leaf for her safety and a normal life but sadly it stripped her of her title as a princess or royalty.

End of flash back.

"that's my story "Sakura said softly Naruto and the others had shocked appearances on their faces Jiraiya then cleared his throat and said "lady shion we are looking for a home can we make a ninja village in your cournty?".

Shion then said "yes you may we need a military power after all you can start looking tomorrow .

End of chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6

Founding of the village hidden in demon/hunt for the 4tails.

Aouther note: warning lemon

The next day Sakura shion and the gang got up and left shion's to look for a place to make the village.

They wondered in the woods for a hour "hey I am tired and hot!" complained Fu Sakura patience's was wearing thin with the mint green hairs complaining.

Naruto noticed and began massaging the ex-princess shoulders and neck he then whispered "come down hone" he felt that she was tense in the neck and shoulders but as he rubbed them they loosened.

And the pinky come down they moved in to a clearing Sakura then said "this is the spot with joy in her voice Sakura then did the hand seals of rabbit boar rat horse tiger and snake.

Sakura said "earth style planet splitter Justu! "Then the ground shook and divides the whole area she got up off the ground.

"wow that's amazing!" Jiraiya stated Fu had joy in her eyes at how powerful Sakura was.

A month later

The village was built so was the kage tower in the main room of the tower was Naruto lying in bed with Sakura and Fu he kissed Sakura and said " I will make you my queen queen of the jinchuriki and Fu your will be my second in command".

Fu then decided to leave and give the king and queen some time alone Naruto then kissed Sakura with his lips crashing on hers.

Sakura gave a muffled moan of pleasure Naruto then went to her neck and licked and smooched it Sakura then pulled his shirt off.  
he then went to her exposed stomach and started massaging her stomach and caressed it then he sled his hand up her shirt.

And began massaging her luaus breasts Sakura moaned out Naruto's name he then took her shirt off and began sucking her breasts and nipples they began to get hard from the feeling of Naruto's lips and mouth.

Her nipples hardened in response to her lover/kings touch she then pulled Naruto's shirt off and began licking and canoodling his chest he gave out a groan of relief.

She then went to his stomach and licked it Naruto took his princess/queens pants and underwear off he then began putting his finger in her womenhood and began figuring her.

Sakura back arched he then put two then three and finally four with each finger Naruto put in her core heated up and she felt the impulse to climax.

She then yelled "I am climaxing big and hard!" she then unloaded upon Naruto four fingers.

Naruto and Sakura then seat up and began sucking on his fingers to taste his lovers sexual juices he then asked "are you ready for me to enter?" she shook her head yes .

Naruto slowly put his member in her and began ramming slowly he then Sakura heat Increased her body began to burn up and she screeched" Faster Naruto faster!" he did as his princess wished and picked up speed .

He was in the need to climax so did the pinky they both relished at the same time then they bathed and went to eat lunch.

Fu was at a table sulking because she had no one to share the delight of making love to and she always desired a lover of her own Jiraiya walked in the room.

"hey Fu what's wrong?" he asked Fu just gave a stare of depression toward the toad sage himself.

She then said "master Jiraiya it's that I am alone no to love like queen Sakura and king/onikage Naruto they have one another" Jiraiya then replied "you will find love with the other Jinchuriki when we gather all nine of you" Fu then gave a bright grin of joy and hope.

She then gave Jiraiya a peck on the cheek and stated "thank you master Jiraiya!" she then walked to her room.

Tsunade came in and said "trying to pick up a minor I see " she said jokingly both Sannin laughed at Tsunade's joke Naruto and Sakura then came in the room.

And got some food and begun eating and holding hands and talking about their next move "so were do we go next?" asked Sakura

"We go after the four tails and his container "Naruto said with joy in his voice.

Jiraiya then said " I will get my network of spy's on it!" then Tsunade and Sakura both smiled after they were done Naruto and Sakura took a romantic walk thru the empty village "do you think we will ever get people to come and live in our village?" The pinkie questioned Naruto then thought about it.

"yea we will" they then went to the lake Sakura and her love seat and cuddled for a while Naruto then lend in and Kissed his sweetheart with passion.

Meanwhile with Akatsuki.

They held a meeting pain then said " I call this meeting to order" all 12 members were their Zetsu then gave his report about a village popping up out of nowhere In the country of demons .

Obito then said in his Tobi voice " I know why don't we let Zetsu rest and let Deidara go!" everyone agreed so Deidara went to go spy on the village hidden in demons.

Naruto Fu and Sakura left to look for the four tails container they went to land of water and Deidara followed.

"Ok let's rest " said Naruto near a pound Fu and Sakura seat by a tree wile Naruto went to the pond their he saw a man with red hair long in a ponytail and a red beard .

He had a headpiece on his head with a three pint crown like ridge he had his ninja headband on it with a black piece armor running across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

He had a long-sleeved light red shirt and paints with a mesh amour shirt and a black suite under it with sandals.

He had a fishing pole in hand Naruto then said "hey old man "Roshi then gave him a distrusting look and then turned his head back to the pond.

"so me you and my two friends we just like you we are Jinchuriki then Roshi put his pole down and stood up.

Then went thou hand singes and said " Lava Amour Justu then lava covered Roshi body Sakura and Fu show this and went to help Naruto both Kunoichi threw kunai at Roshi but they melted when they made contact with the lava.

Fu then taped in to the seven tails/ Chomei's charka and began transforming in to a beetle and charged and it Roshi and bit him but at a price it burned fu.

Sakura got two inches and used her earth style earth corridor the earth went up around Roshi then the trio jumped on top.

While Deidara watched from above at the fight below Sakura used earth style earth dragon Justu Fu used hiding in the scale powder Justu and blinded Roshi but he jumped out.

"damn" Sakura yelled Roshi then transformed into his tailed beast form his all four tails came out and he had horns on his head and a patch of fur on his back.

He then spit lava at Sakura her top melted and at Fu but the pain dulled because of her beast cloak Naruto then transformed in to his nine tailed form.

Naruto then thew Roshi back in and Fu and Naruto used their Bijubombs wile Sakura used her dragons fire and Hit Roshi it knocked him out .

Sakura then used her demonic mind controlling Justu on Roshi Sakura commanded " you will follow us back to the village hidden in demon and join us"

"yes mistress" stated Roshi Fu then reverted back to her normal form then both Sakura and Fu notched that their cloths and bandages melted off showing their breasts and underwear Naruto then whistled at the exposed breasts and underwear of the female Jinchuriki.

Sakura's and Fu's faces heated up with embarrassment on their faces Deidara decide to join them he was tired of being treated like crap plus he had a quarrel ageist Itachi Uchiha .

He landed and said "hey may I join you guys? And nice pink and yellow underwear lady's " "Naruto then said "aunt you apart of Akatsuki?"

"No I just quiet un said the ex-member" Deidara then took his cloak off and put it around Fu and Naruto did the same for his love.

Then Naruto Sakura Fu and the two new villagers of the village hidden in demon left back to the village their Naruto and Sakura's council meet them Tsunade then said "great I see you were fruitful in your mission to capture the four tails and you have a ex member of Akatsuki" .

"yep master he's joined us " Sakura said with glee and joy in her voice then Sakura and Fu went to their separate rooms and look thou cloth that Shion gave them.

Sakura chose a shirt that reviled her curves and sexy toned stomach with some jeans Fu put a dark blue reveling hoody that did not leave munch to the imagination with blue jean sort sorts she was hoping to catch this new guy.

So both sexy female Jinchuriki went up to their men well in Fu's case her target she went up to Deidara and waved her smooth hand in his face and said "hey their sexy blonde want to go have some fun in my room?" she used as her catch line.

Deidara had a uncomfortable feeling in his pants but sadly was not interested he did admit she was hot but he was waiting for the right one and she was not it he then said" sorry Fu un I am not interested I am waiting for the right girl but don't worry I have a gut feeling your prince charming will come " Fu at first had a sad face but after what Deidara said she brighten up and replied "thanks Deidara" .

She then seat across from him getting a orange and began to peal it she then said "so Deidara were you born?" Deidara had a shock expression on his face.

He then said "I was born the village hidden in the rocks and I joined the explosion corps at the age of 14 and then I left and its good you have me uh I have a kekei genkai and I am a freak see " he showed her his hands they had mouths in the palms of them .

"wow" Fu said then she got done and left her room to have some privet time wile walking she shook her butt back and forth it still truned Deidara on but he had control .

With Sakura Naruto and their council they had a meeting of their next move.

Sakura then said " I am going to take a break and head back to my homeland and see if they will allies with us " Sakura then put her cloak on .

And kissed her king "don't worry I can handle myself "she said she then left for her homeland she wanted to see her parents again and her best friend Ino .

Three days later she made it to the land of cherry blossoms she then sat and rested at a resting place.

She ordered syrup coated anko dumpling and some tea she ate and drank the tea to get re energized she paid and then left.

She was almost to her home to her kingdom she went past some trees she did not know she was being watched in the shadows.

Sakura walked a little bit faster and saw a beautiful pond it was as gorgeous as she remembered it to be.

But what she saw on the plant form shocked her in disbelieve.

AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter next one home coming


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7

Home coming

Sakura saw what was left of her home and Kingdom nothing but ruble and foundations of the buildings then she heard a rustle in the boughs.

Sakura took out her twin swords ready to attack two young women came out one with platinum blonde hair and baby blue eyes the other with snow white hair down to her back with purple eyes.

Sakura put her swords away and went and hugged the blonde "hey Ino how have you been?" the ex-princess asked Ino then smiled and said "I am been doing well and I have been severing under your adoptive sister Yuri Haruno ".

Yuri then put out her hand Sakura shook it then Ino singled Sakura to follow Sakura followed and then questioned "what happened and is my parents alive!?"

Ino then had a sad expression on her face and said" they died when Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju attacked and destroyed everything but Mardara gained control and stopped and he stopped Hashirama and they replaced Jing as are guardians and that happened a couple of years when you moved to the leaf"

Sakura began to cry "its ok sis you have me "Yuri cooed to her adoptive sister they then went thru some trees and saw a camp were saviors of the attack.

A crowed of children and adults rushed to Sakura a kid said" welcome back princess Sakura!" Sakura then remembered they are the people who knew about the dragon sealed with in her but they still saw her as their princess.

The ones who did not treat her badly or tried to kill her then a man with long black hair with spikes in it came up to Sakura and Yuri and bowed and said " princess Sakura and Yuri its nice to meet you Sakura" .

He then stood up and Sakura had a sad/depressed expression on her face on how her people were living then another man with long black hair and black eyes he had red armor and black clothing underneath.

Sakura then said "I know you two you're the founders of the leaf" Both Madara and Hashirama gave a smile then Sakura questioned "how are you two here you died over 100 years ago" then Hashirama singled them to follow them.

Then Ino Sakura Yuri Madara and Hashirama went to their tent and Madara then said "we were revived by reanimation Justu by Danzo he summoned and gave us orders to attack this place and capture you Princess Sakura but you were gone but I freed myself from Danzo influence then we became its guardians to repent for the attack".

Sakura then smiled but sadly she did not know how bad her people suffered she then had a idea and stated "why don't you guys come back to the village hidden in demons? I and my group found it" Madara then gave a bright smile and shook his head yes to the idea.

Sakura and Yuri stepped on wooden crate it held both sisters weight Sakura then cleared her throat to get her people's attention "my people you will be moved to the village hidden in demons it's in demon country " Sakura's and Yuri's people stared at them.

Yuri then said "I agree with my older sister she has shelter food and a new home she's offered us we should take it" Ino was amazed at her princess leader ship of both Haruno sisters.

A day later.

Sakura and the saviors of the destroyed kingdom of cherry blossoms were on the move to demon country it was a three day trip back so Sakura decided to stay at an Inn for her people to rest.

"Ok my people we will stay here for the night!" Sakura yelled to get her followers attention everyone just stared at their princess and just followed her in the inn it was huge with green walls and it was fancy .

Sakura Yuri and Ino shared a room together "so Yuri what was your life like before our parent's adopted you?" Sakura questioned Yuri had a sad expression on her face and said" I lived in the streets as a street rat begged for food and even stole just to survive ".

Sakura bit her lip she should have not said anything then Ino was getting undressed and said "let get to the baths it's been two days since I last bathed "she wined Sakura and Yuri's eyes twitched and then they undressed and got their towels and rags .

Then the trio went in the huge outside tube and Sakura was shocked on how big Ino's breast have gone they are inch bigger then hers but by not munch "so Ino what is it like severing under my little sis?"

"It's great she's nice sweet and a bit shy at first but we got to know each other ".

"Why is she not shy around me?" Sakura questioned Yuri then looked at her sister and replied "because I know everything about you Ino told me" then the girls bathed and got out.

And ate dinner and went to bed Sakura tugged her sister in the bed and slept right beside her Ino saw how the adoptive siblings were getting along.

Three days later.

Sakura and her followers were close to village hidden in demons Sakura saw it in front of them and she asked "Yuri how old are you?" Yuri gawked at her sister and said " I am 12 " then they all crossed the chasm a guard with a wolf face and a humanoid body was standing guard at the gate he stopped them.

And asked" why are you here and who are you?" Sakura then gave a scowl and said " I am princess /queen Sakura Haruno and the lover of the oni kage!" she yelled.

Then the demon bowed and apologized "Sorry my queen and my name is Yun" Sakura then entered and her people followed her to the oni kage tower they went up to the stares of Naruto's office.

Sakura knocked "enter "Naruto said then Sakura and her group entered Sakura then said "I see you have the village up and running and Yuri do you want to be a ninja?" Yuri then shook her head yes shyly.

Sakura the said "I want my people to join our village" Naruto gave them all paper work to fill out and Naruto added Yuri to the academy student's list.

Sakura showed Yuri and Ino their rooms the rooms were big and had blue walls and huge bath rooms they both loved their rooms.

Sakura then went to her bed room their Fu was waiting "hey Queen Sakura!" she had joy in her voice Sakura then smiled and said "yes I just brought my people and my adoptive sister here".

The next day .

Yuri went to the academy she had blue t shirt and blue jeans on she entered in a big class room with a mixture of human yokai and demon children a boy with light brown hair and green eyes noticed Yuri and thought she was hot.

Yuri's face got red and mumbled "my name Is Yuri Haruno one of the kids asked her if she could speak up so she repeated it but louder the second time then the teacher who was a snow women Yokai she had long brown hair and blue eyes .

Yuri then took a seat right beside the boy with brown hair and green eyes he said " my name is yuso Mobo I am the son of the supreme commander of the yokai" Yuri just listened to him and the teacher about ninjustu.

Wile she blushed after her class on ninjustu it was ninja tools and weapons class it was shuriken lessons Yuri threw it but it went under the Bose eye.

She then had a sad expression on her face Intel Yuso put a hand on her shoulder and said "it ok I am new at this to and we will get better in time" her face then brighten up and she said "thanks " .

After the academy let out Yuri went to the oni kage tower and Ino and Sakura greed her at the door "hey" said the blonde and pinkie in unison Yuri then gave a smile of glee.

"Yuri how was your day?" Sakura asked Yuri went in and got an apple

And said "it was great I meet this boy named Yuso Mobo!" she said with excitement in her voice.

A year later.

Yuri had her exam's it was the clone Justu she passed so did yuso Yuso then asked "hey Yuri do you want to go out and celebrate?" Yuri then shook her head yes she then stated "only on one condition we do it as friends "Yuso then agreed.

Then yuso and Yuri went to a bbq rest rant and ordered barbeque chicken the restaurant was a good size after all Yuri's older sister made it and the whole village it was made out of earth the table was made of wood.

Yuso then asked "Yuri were were you born?" Yuri then had a scared and painful look in her eyes and said " I was banned at birth I grew up as a street rat I had to beg for food and steal" she then began to cry at the painful memory's.

Then Yuso patted her shoulder and said "its ok you have family and friends now" Yuri then wiped her tear way as their raw meet was severed they then cooked their food and ate.

Then Yuri walked back to the tower to sleep and get ready for team assignment in the morning Ino then tucked Yuri in for the night and said" good night lady Yuri".

The next day Yuri and Yuso was waiting for teams and was hoping to be on the same one the teacher came in he was a human he had blue hair and blue eyes with the stared demon ninja uniform.

He then called the teams1 to6 he then said " team 7 is Yuri Haruno Yuso Mobo and Jay Mai " Jay he came up he had green hair and pouple and eye and his other red he then said "hi my name is Jay and I am half demon and half yokai".

Then their techier came in it was none other then Deidara "uncle Deidara!" Yuri shrieked with glee and happiness.

Deidara then said " ok what are you skills "Yuri then raised hand and then replied "my skill is genjustu that's what I am great in" then Deidara looked at Yuso he then stated " my expertise is kenjustu " .

Jay said "mine is Ninjustu" Deidara gave a smile and stated "lets get to know eatch other better my name is Deidara and I like a lot of things diss like a lot of things its your guys trun now"

Yuri then started and said "my name is Yuri Haruno and I am the second princess of the now destroyed country of cherry blouses and I live with my sis and the oni kage himself with others " .

Yuso was next he began with "I am the adopted son of the supreme commander Jin Yugo and I trained in the art of the sword as a child.

Jay said "I was born half yokai and half demon travel from place to place and I learned all my combat skills here ".

Deidara said "ok we start our fist mission tomorrow and don't eat you may get sick "he left the class room Yuri is smarter than that and she knew the story of her big sis first mission so they need to eat.

Yuri the stated" we need to eat breakfast in the morning so we won't be hungry and weak my sis took a test and her sensei said the same it's to make us weak and unfocused "Yuso and Jay agreed.

The next day at the training fields .

"ok team 7 you will have to savvie a sparing match with me for a hour ok begin" Deidara then took out some clay and turned it in to a bird and then threw fast at his student's" watch out they are explosives!" Yuri shouted.

All three dodged Jay threw a kunai Deidara dodged Yuri analyzed her sensei's fighting style and noticed he was long rang fighter.

Then Yuri gave Yuso the single Yuso jumped from a tree above and slashed at Deidara blocked with a Kunai while being distracted Jay used water prison Justu on him he was in a bubble

Then Yuri used gen Justu on him "their he will be in that for a hour "

Deidara truned in to a clay clone "damn!" the trio cursed they saw three clay birds they exploded they was cought in the explosion all three got up stumping.

they attcked Deidara as a team they punched and kicked him he then said" you three pass" Yuri then healed her and her team mates and went to get ramen after.

authors note: end of chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter8

The three tail Jinchurki

The onikage called a meeting for his wife and council meeting all the council members was there.

Naruto then said" we have found the three tails now we need a container/Jinchuriki vessel for it "everyone in the room agreed about a container for the three tails.

Then Jin said " my son Yuso will be the three tails Jinchuriki " Sakura then said "I agree with Jin" "the same goes for me and Tsunade" Jiraiya "said Shion shook her head in agreement with the other council members.

Naruto then said " OK for this mission me Sakura and Ino and you Jin shall be the retrieval team along with Yuso Tsunade your in charge as I am away" Tsunade shook her head yes as to reply as she understood.

Naruto and the team went to look for the three tails Naruto and Sakura stopped and closed their eyes and scanned the area with their heighten senses thanks to them beating their Biju.

They sensed the three tails he was in a lake in the land of woods so they went their it was a 4 day trip.

Four days later

The retrieval team made it to the lake were the three tails is at Ino and Jin then walked on the water to get the three tails attention then a portal opened under the water a huge turtle came out on the surface of the water was shaking.

The water went everywhere and got Ino and Jin soaked Ino's cloths were wet and her purple underwear and bra were showing the three tails surfaced.

Ino was mad she threw ninja tools at it the three tails used its shell to cover its eyes and the ninja tools bounced off the three tails got mad and swrong its tail at Ino but Jin cut it and the tail regenerated.

The three tails took two of his tails under the water and came up under Ino and Jin and wrapped its tails around Ino's and Jin's body's squeezing them both Ino and Jin girted their teeth in pain Ino the yelled in pain "aha".

Ino's yell echoed thou out the area Sakura got up were going to help "no I need you here!" Naruto said Ino breathing was getting sallower and sallower by the second she struggled to break free but it was in vain.

Meanwhile on the bank

Naruto and Sakura put a circle around yuso a invisible barrier went around him Naruto went thru hand seals and placed his hand on Yuso's back a dragon appeared on his back it was black with its mouth open going to eat a ball.

Then a black aura came from Yuso's back dragging the three tails in his direction Ino saw this but blacked out the last minute the three tails then dropped both Ino and Jin Ino fell on the ponds surface Jin then picked her up.

The three tails keep being pulled to yuso's back like a magnet to metal the three tails then reached the seal and entered Yuso's back yuso yelled in pain "aha" and blacked out.

A hour later

Ino and yuso was in the same room "uh were I am I " Ino asked wile nude "you in a cottage we found now please stand still while I heal you injuries " Sakura had her hands hovering over Ino's perfect figure .

Ino wanted to let out a moan she bit her lip and held it back she moaned in her head as the pain was being treated .

Sakura then stopped and threw Ino questioned "where are my clothes?"

"They are drying out side on a cloth line" Sakura stated while throwing a robe to Ino Ino caught it and began putting it on.

Yuso then began to stir he opened his eyes and saw Ino's perfect body his face got red and he asked" Is this heaven and are you a angel?" Ino also got red in the face out of anger and discomfit

She shrieked " close your damn eyes your bastard pervert !" he then shunt is eyes and said "sorry miss Ino!" then everybody rushed in the bed room with worry looks on their faces.

Then the gang Snickered at the scenario Ino's face got redder with annoyance she then said " all of you get out your ass holes!" everybody then left so did Yuso.

Ino came in the dyeing room in a foul mood she then grabbed some stake and warmed it up and ate it watching her calories Sakura then giggled and said " its Normal Ino for a man to accidently see you nude".

Ino then gave a huff and went back to the bed room for the night the next day Naruto and the team got up and left the cabin and went back to village hidden in demons.

They arrived back to the leaf waiting at Naruto's office was Jiraiya Tsunade and her grandfather and Naruto's great grandfather Hashirama Tsunade then spoke "Naruto its time for you to learn of your clans legacy " Jiraiya then took a scroll out of his back pocket.

He handed to Naruto Naruto opened it then a picture of a man with blonde spiky hair blue and a women with long beautiful red hair who had a big belly Tsunade and Jiraiya took turns speaking Tsunade went first.

"The red head is your mother her name was Kushina Uzumaki she held from village hidden in whirlpools which is now known as the land of waves it was rebuilt but the Uzumaki decide to stay scattered and stay in hiding you mother came to leaf at a very young age and meet your father in the academy"

Jiraiya then spoke "the blonde haired man is your father Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage they both sacrificed their lives to save the village hidden in the leafs from a masked man's attack he was controlling the nine tails and your parents made me you god father"

Naruto began to tear up in joy then Hashirama said "you also have Senju blood in you I married you great grandmother Mito Uzumaki and I found the village hidden in the leafs so you our a decent of two great Hokages".

Naruto had to thank to let all the info settle in his head Naruto saw his father kunai and the scroll had both his parents Justus in the list he wanted to master them to carrier on his clans name.

Sakura had a smile on her face for her husband she guest in the Biju world after two Biju or hosts mate they become husband and wife.

Jing then piped In "your right girly that's how we marry you are a very smart one "Sakura then had a frown on her face she did not like being called girly Sakura then said "thanks Jing for saying I am right and stop calling me girly I have a name you know its Sakura! "she yelled at Jing in her head.

Else were in the onikage tower

In the dining room seat Ino and Fu both very sad at they had no mates "so what do you want to do Fu?" Ino asked very broadly Fu just gave a board stare and said "How about we play shogi?" Fu questioned.

Ino then got out the shogi board even thou she hated the game it was better than doing nothing she placed the pieces on the broad.

The duo began to play the game Ino was still broad out of her mind but she somewhat enjoyed the game she put a smile on her face.

Shion came in the room and said "dinner is ready" Ino and Fu went to the kitchen table everybody was their eating.

After dinner everyone went to their rooms and rested for the night Naruto then knocked on the door of Ino's room she then replied "come in".

Naruto entered "I have a mission for you tomorrow it's a seductive mission at my homeland of wave " Ino then shook of her head and replied "yes Lord onikage".

The next day Ino got up and reported to the mission room she waited in line Naruto was giving team 7 to clean the park they left Ino walked up to the desk.

Naruto hands her a sheet of paper "hears your mission" he said Ino took it and read it "oh so you want me to assassinate a guy named Gato ?" she questioned Naruto shook his head yes.

Ino then left

Meanwhile at the leaf

Danzo had a man with black hair in a spiky pony tail his hair was shaped like a pineapple "I want you to kill Gato he's aiming his eyes at this village" Danzo stated.

"Understood sir "said the young man the man then left his name is Shikamaru Nara he went on a boat to the land of wave Ino was on the boat as well.

Ino decided to take a nap but before she went to bed she looked at the clothing Naruto gave her her cover was prostitute named violet.

Aouthers note: end of chapter8 I hope you enjoyed it pleas read and review


End file.
